The Shield and the Ninja
by NoOnesHereOk
Summary: This is a story about a Demi-Human being isekaied before the 4 heros. He will become a light in the darkness of this tainted world.
1. Backstory

**I do not own the "Rising of the Shield Hero" nor will I probably ever. **

**Backstory**

I was born in an old city in Tokyo. Both of my parents died when I was born by a gang they were running from. Because of this, I was never given a name. I was transferred from the hospital to an orphanage as soon as possible but some thought otherwise..._They_ thought otherwise. It was burned down the next night and killed everyone but me. I was later found by a man named Sajay Obto. He cared for me and when he brought me to his home, he had weapons laided out and told me to pick one. I looked at all of them and didn't know what they were but one of them caught my eye. A shuriken. I picked it up and he chuckled and said "You don't have a name do you?" I shook my head and he said "Then your name shall be Shuriken." I was trained by him using shurikens for 5 years then moved onto using a katana. For the rest 10 years I was trained by using both shurikens and a katana and I became a master of both. I liked believing I was Genji from a game I was allowed to play. Did I mention he was a huge weeb? Well, he passed it on to me and I kinda enjoyed it. However I may have found his hentai collection and may have used it for target practice... he was mad but was glad there was no evidence(of what??) You know I said I liked being Genji? Well I lost my right arm with a mix of an explosion and my katana chopping it off so I was more like him, well kinda. I was 20 now and I was told I could go out into the city. He taught me what I needed to know to get a job and live, but the rest of the time was training. We took a trip to visit his family again when _they_ showed up. _They _shouldn't be there. _They_** should be dead. **The explosion I lost my arm in was in their home base and it killed the leader and next in line. Yet, here _they_ were. On the same plane as I. The next thing to happen was a blur but I remember some of it. We were about 1/4 of the way there when they plane dropped. It just fell. We received a notice and were told the plane engine failed and we would land in water. Just after however, I heard kicking screaming and yelling. It was _them._ I knew nothing good would happen from this and looked at my uncle(Yes I call him uncle). He didn't know what was going on. I went to the front with my sword ready but _they_ were gone. We were approaching the ground when I saw it wasn't water. I didn't know what it was but land. **Blue** land. We got closer and I saw it was tarps."An island hidden in the ocean" I thought. We were too close. There was nothing I could do. I just braved for impact but instead of the plane and dirt, I felt a floor."Marble?"

I was greeted by 12 men in robes chatting among themselves. "Oh great hero, please save us and our land!" One of them said. I was confused and got up checking for what I had. I had my shurikens, sword, and wallet. "That's all I had with me so I was fine." I was thinking. I saw the men again chat with each other."Where am I?" I asked them. "Please come with us the King of Melromarc would like to speak with you."

I followed them to the what seemed to be a King's throne with an old man up top it. "Ah, so you are our hero? I am King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. May our hero speak his name?" "I am Shuriken 20 years old and a trainee of Sajay Obto." The king pondered for a moment than asked "And who is this Sajay Obto you speak of? Is he from your world?" This really is a different world huh? "Yes he is my uncle, a master of swordsmanship." The king chuckled and said "So you must have experience in combat?" "Yes" "Well it is good to meet you Shuriken. Now onto the matter of why you've been summoned. Our world is being threatened by the upcoming Waves of Catastrophe. We have already been attacked by strong monsters for 3 months and have decieded to summon a hero to save us. We ask you to protect us from these monsters and save our kingdom." I pondered this for a moment." So your world is under attack in preparation for an even stronger attack?" The king shook his head and said "So you understand our situation. Will you help us?" I thought about it. "Only if there is a way back home and a reward for possible death." There has to be a way home right? "Don't worry about pay or rewards, however going back may be a challenge." "How so?" "Well you see, the lengends say a hero can only go home once all waves are defeated." "So I just need to beat all the waves?" This is like all the games I've played back home I thought. "Yes that is correct and if you stay here for the night, we can get preparations for your departure tomorrow." I agreed.

I followed a maid(no maid outfit what is with this world?) into a good sized room and spent the night there thinking the entire time, "At least I'm alive" but I couldn't say the same for uncle.

I woke up the next day rested and ready to fight. I asked the king if they had anything in this world I should know about. He told me I should have a picture somewhere in my vision that was called "status magic". I asked what kinds of magic in this world there was and how to know if I can use it. He told me to go to a shop in the middle of town and ask the witch there to check my magic affinities. I followed his order and went to see the witch. "Oh hello!" I said hello to her and asked if she could check my magic affinities. She said for me to follow her so I did. "Ok may I ask who is checking for their affinities?" "I'm Shuriken" "Wait the new hero?!" She exclaimed it with excitement. "I'm so happy to check the affinities of a hero! So to start, place your palm in the middle of the stone." I did as told and was to wait while she checks them. "Oh so this is interesting to say the least." What is it?" I was kinda scared and hoped I had at least some magic I could use. "It would seem... that you pose every type of magic we know of and then some!" I wasn't sure how to respond to that. It felt..weird to say the least. "So, I can use any type of magic, as long as I learn it?" "Well yes and no. You see, for us, we learn it and chant a spell to combine both our magic power, and a image of what we are trying to create. However, for you, it seems you don't require a chant or to learn it from a scroll. All you need to know is waht it does and it will cast the spell." I was flabbergasted. I wasn't sure if I was overpowered or if I was lucky.

I thanked her and made my way back to the king.

"Well this is a surprise to say the least. Our hero has an affinity for every type of magic! If this is the case, however, you will need all the magic you can find to defeat the upcoming waves." I was surprised at the last comment. "So I need all magic I can get to survive huh?" I thought to myself. "Now", the king said," I will grant you 800 silvers for your trip. I am sorry for the lack of party members. Most of them have gone to help the villages that were attacked."

I thanked him for the silvers and made my way over to a blacksmith a heard about on my way to the witch's shop. "Ah, a customer. So what can I do for ya?" I looked around the shop at the assortment of weapons and armor surrounding my the shop. "Kid, I ain't got all day." He looked at me and saw my sword on my back. "Wait, don't tell me... You're the newly summoned hero!?" I nodded my head to him. "Take all the time you need! And when you're ready, bring it up to the counter." I looked through the armor and found a set that offered great protection, with high movement speed that would work well for me. "Try it on kid. See how well it fits." Going to the changing room, I found it was too big and was actually hindering my movements rather than not. "You know kid, if you need something special ordered, I'de be willing to make one for ya. Just tell me your budget and what you want on it according to that budget, and I'll get it done. "Well... something that offers great amounts of protection but doesn't affect my movement speed would be nice. As for my budget, 600 silvers would be the max." "Really!? Although I hate to say it, you could get better armor from other blacksmiths outside of Melromarc." "No, this will be fine. So, how much will it cost and what can I put on it?" "Well kid, for 600 silvers, I can put Max Auto Repair, Physical Attack Reduction, Magic Reduction, and Thermal Reduction." "Thanks. That would be great. When will it be finished?" "Give me 2 hours and it wil be done. So, to be clear, the maximum of every enchantment I can do on it, offer great protection, and not hinder mobility correct?" I shook my head. "That all would normally cost about 450 silvers, but for a hero, I can do 400." "Thank you so much. Also, if I may, what is your name?" "Enhard." "Alright Enhard, I'll be back. Here's your 400 silvers." And with that, I went to fight some balloons while I waited.


	2. Chapter1

_**I do not own the "Rising of the Shield Hero". This is just a fanfic (like the rest) about it. Don't sue me please.**_

_2 months later_

_ "Journey log: 12, _I have been in Melromarc for 2 months now and have just gotten to level 42. I saw slaves and someone I kinda recognized. She reminded me of one of the children from the daycare place I was at as a kid. I knew there was no way it was her, but seeing her made me want to free her. However, I was told that a hero should never own a slave or even considered, for good or bad reasons, to have one. I also learned the hero ranks; it starts with Hero Adventurers at the bottom, next up is the Cardinal Heros, then, at the top, is the Arc Hero. I learned that there are a random amount of Hero Adventurers, but only 4 Cardinal, and one Arc, (I could tell which one I was, as I was summoned alone). I had trained and leveled up my weapons so the skill tree on them was hard to navigate, but I managed." "Alright that should be good for this entry." Time has gone too fast. I had started writing the entry at morning and now it was past noon. "Oh well best get ready for the wave. Can't believe it is tomorrow. It feels like not much time has passed." I walked down the main road to the blacksmith shop I had gone to since I got to this world. "Good morning- oh hey kid. What brings you here today?" He asked me with a smile. "Nothing much, just wasn't sure what to do till the wave starts. "You could try leveling up some more. Should make the wave easier to deal with".Yeah I guess you're right. Well, I guess I'll be on my way then". I decided to see what upgrades I have for my blades when I saw that slave again. I wanted to help her but it was illegal(I think?) for a hero to have a slave. It sucks not being able to help those who need it most. With a sigh, I saw a option for my blade I didn't recognize. "Hmm... lets see this. A rage section? I don't remember this at all." Looking through it, I found out the requirements for it and actually almost had them all done. The only one that wasn't unlocked was called "Betrayed". Seeing as the wave was tomorrow, I stocked up on potions and whatever I hadn't fed to my blades yet.

It was dark by the time I finished and there was only 13 hours till the wave hit. So, me being me, I decided to take a nap in a tree.

**Note:**

** Yes it's short. I am going to make them all longer, but it's hard when your data goes out every 7 minutes. So far, this seems good and I have a plan of action, but I have a point in the story that the readers will decide. So the more people that read this, the better or worse the way this story goes. That's all for now,**

** SpicyWAH**


	3. TheWave

Nope. Still don't own the "Rising of the Shield Hero" yet.

Wave Day

The day of the way has come. Everyone in town is so tense. I mean come on, what's so bad that may or may not happen during the wave?

You know, ever since I got to this world, I never really thought about going back to mine. This one has everything I love: magic, waves, and yes, Demi-humans (well I one of them you know). It's nice here. Nothing bad is yet to happen. Well after the wave,we'll see.

There is only 20 minutes till the wave. Every town, village, and villagers are prepared to fight. I had received a summon from the king. He had gave me a rare metal to fed to my blades and it unlocked a new blade called the "Demon Ripper Blade". I thanked him and left. "Um, Great Hero?" "Yes, King?" "Well, I'm not sure how to say this , but it would appear you have a tail". "Huh?" I looked to see if he was telling the truth and sure enough, he was. "Oh. So I do have one. Wait... wouldn't that mean I'm a Demi?" "Well yes, but as a hero, you wouldn't be treated as the same way they are. But when you do go into town, I suggest either bidding it, or your weapons to see if someone tries to fight so we can do a history check on them. I will do my best, if it's your wish, to uncage all the demi's I can if they are good." "Well it does make me sad to see people like me, living in cages, but it could also make life harder for them. They are used to work for someone so th eh could make money to eat and live; without them working, as no one would probably hire them, they would starve and die." "Oh yes, that wouldn't be much better." "Well, good luck hero. Also, I forgot to mention, but a adventurer will be assisting you during the wave." "Ok, where are they?" As soon as I said that, they entered the room. "Hello great hero, I am Myne. I am the adventurer who will assist you during the wave." I looked at her then nodded. "Ok fine. You can come along. Just try not to get hurt." "I won't." With the timer almost over, we walked outside.

The moment the timer struck zero, the sky turned purple with holes in it. I could see monsters raining from those holes in the sky like snow in winter. They looked... _undead. Just.. like they shouldn't be alive._ A few seconds later_, _we were enveloped in a magic circle and transported to the site of the wave.

The site of it was... uneasy to say the least. From here, however, I could see the boss monster. That's where I needed to go so that's where I went. It went down pretty easily, with the help of 3 different blades but not without taking my HP down to 1/4 it normally was. That was something I had low already, but it didn't go up because I didn't set it to so I have to wait till the next level to set it. Myne helped a lot too. After I fed some of the monster to my shield, I went and sat at the edge on the cliff where we killed it. "So Myne, how do you feel about helping kill a boss monster?" You know Hero, that isn't the only thing I killed today." I looked at her and asked what she meant. "Well let me put it this way. Actually no forget it. Anyways, bye bye hero." "Wait what?" I asked her. But before she could answer, I gust of sudden wind pushed me off the cliff and into the water below.

"The Blade Hero is dead, father." "Good job Myne or should I say, Malty my daughter. Now we can summon the Four Cardinal Heros."


End file.
